


Endgame: From Now On

by sleeptightstars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Endgame, Fix-It, Grief/Mourning, M/M, not quite a fix-it but almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptightstars/pseuds/sleeptightstars
Summary: How Steve should have said goodbye.





	Endgame: From Now On

**Author's Note:**

> This is 200 words of venting. I wrote it immediately after seeing Endgame, but I'm only posting it now because I can finally stop crying long enough. 
> 
> You could interpret this as platonic, but let's be real Endgame was a stevetony event.

“Tony!”

The scream tore through his throat. His heart stopped beating and his body became numb. At the back of his head, he vaguely noticed the debris of the battle hindering his way, but his full attention was on Tony. He dropped on the ground, next to the man who just saved them all. 

Tony was half lying on the ground, half laying against the wreckage of the compound.  
Tony’s right arm was horrifically burned and the strain of all the Infinity Stones was spreading to the rest of his body.  
Steve’s hands were shaking when he lifted them up to tilt Tony’s head. Tony’s eyes were still open but the light in them was starting to fade. 

“We won,” Steve whispered. “We won, Tony. We did that together too.” He pressed a soft kiss against his forehead and stepped back to let Peter and Pepper say their goodbyes. 

He turned around, not yet able to face Pepper’s wails of anguish and began to walk mechanically back to the rest of the group. 

He prepared himself for a long couple of years, even harder than the past seven had been. He also promised to himself to make the world a better place and to reassemble the Avengers. 

For Tony.

“For Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should follow up or write a real Fix-it. Let me know what your thoughts are. I love you all 3000.


End file.
